


More

by irianna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, fluff in 2nd chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irianna/pseuds/irianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata takes too long in the shower and Kageyama decides to join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a continuation of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1967085).
> 
> My first smut fanfiction. Eep! I'm sorry if it was bad. As always, thoughts, comments and criticism are welcome. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

Today, the sky was a baby blue, lit up by the blazing sun towering high above Karasuno's gymnasium.

 

"Oi Hinata, what are you doing!?" Kageyama barked out as Hinata missed his third toss.

 

"I’m sorry!" Hinata exclaimed, "one more!"

 

Karasuno's practice continued like any other practice day. Countless receives, spikes and sets. Before they knew it the sky was already a dark, murky blue. It was already way past seven and the Karasuno volleyball team was practicing as hard as ever.

 

"Okay guys, let's wrap up." Coach Ukai called out when he saw the clock strike eight.

 

The Volleyball team promptly did their stretches, cleaned up and went to their separate ways.

 

"Oi Hinata," Kageyama asked as he was getting ready to leave, "wanna come over tonight?"

 

"Yeah sure," Hinata replied.

 

* * *

 

On the way back, Hinata walked awkwardly next to Kageyama. He wasn't sure whether he should hold Kageyama's hands or wrap himself around his arm or just continue walking separately.

 

A whole three weeks have passed since the kissing incident happened and they somehow ended up confessing to each other and began this thing people called 'dating'. Except it didn't really feel like they were 'dating'. It felt more like an official recognition of the closeness and intimacy that had grown between them.

 

In the end, Hinata decided to loosely hook his arm around Kageyama's.  After a few minutes of no reaction from Kageyama, Hinata took that as a green light and placed his head on Kageyama's shoulder.

 

"Oi, quit pushing me." Kageyama said, "you're heavy."

 

"I'm not pushing you, I’m leaning lovingly against you." Hinata smiled.

 

"Tsch, dumbass." Kageyama cursed and turned his head to hide his smile.

 

When they reached Kageyama's apartment, Hinata took of his shoes at the entrance and placed it next to Kageyama's, laid his bag against the wall and hung his jacket up on the row of hooks placed on the wall. He had been to Kageyama's apartment so many times before that he was more than familiar with everything. From knowing that there was going to be a bottle of organic orange and apple juice in his fridge, to knowing that Kageyama had two pair of clothes which fit Hianta suspiciously. Everything was so well ingrained in his mind that it wouldn't be wrong to say that Hinata knew Kageyama's apartment as well as he knew his own house. 

 

"I'm going to the shower first," Kageyama called out, snapping Hinata out of his reverie.

 

"No way! You beat me to the gym today, I'm not letting you beat me in this one."

 

Kageyama laughed and raced to find his clothes. But Hinata didn't even bother locating his change of clothes and made a mad dash to the bathroom. There, he quickly undressed himself,entered the shower, setted the temperature and turned on the shower.

 

 _I win_ , Hinata smiled to himself. 

 

* * *

 

Kageyama paced around his house, unsure what to do. Usually he headed straight to the shower when he arrived home, then went on to do his homework or watched some movies.  But now that that dumbass had beaten him to the shower and was hogging it all up, he had nothing else to do. He glanced at the clock. It read eight thirty. Kageyama knew that Hinata took on average thirty minutes in the shower and sometimes even fifty minutes. And he simply can't sit around doing nothing for that long.

 

So Kageyama decided to test his limits.

 

Kageyama went to his bedroom, retrieved his clothes on his bed and entered the bathroom.

 

In the bathroom, Kageyama saw that Hinata was already in the shower. Kageyama could also see that he had turned the temperature so high that steam had evolved all over the cubicle and even in the mirrors all the way across the room.

 

"Oi, dumbass, why do you always turn the temperature up so high?" Kageyama barked.

 

"Kageyama!" Hinata screeched, "why are you in here!?"

 

"You're taking way too long." Kageyama brushed off and slipped into the shower with Hinata.

 

"Oi." Hinata exclaimed and tensed up.

 

 _What was he doing in the shower?! What was he doing in the shower with me!_ Hinata thought, _Is this what having a 'dating' means?!_

 

 All of Hinata's panicked thoughts were silenced when Kageyama slid his arms around Hinata waist and held Hinata in an embrace, letting the water fall all around him. It was strangely comforting to have Kageyama's arms around him and his head resting on his shoulder and the water falling all around them.

 

"And you said I was heavy." Hinata muttered.

 

Kageyama smiled.

 

He could feel Hinata's solid muscles under his arms, the soft rising and falling of his abdomens with every breath.

 

It felt like they were the only ones in this world. Only Kageyama and Hinata. Only Kageyama and _his_ precious Hinata. Only Hinata and _his_ precious Kageyama.

 

 And just like a that, they were both making out.

 

At first it was a gentle, innocent sort of kiss. It was the sort of kiss that might've been shared in a quite park or hidden behind the last shelves in a library or in between commercial breaks on the couch. But as Kageyama's hands and arms snaked up Hinata's back to pull him closer, Hinata burnt with an intense desire for Kageyama. He began kissing Kageyama deeper and deeper, with a new sense of urgency. More. Hinata wanted more.

 

Slowly, experimentally, Hinata moved away from Kageyama's lips, to his cheeks, jaws and neck.

 

"Hinata," Kageyama whispered, his neck slightly arched, fingers knotted in Hinata's hair, "go lower."

 

"Lower?"  Hinata confirmed, before proceeding to move lower.

 

Hinata left a trail of kisses down Kageyama's chest, stomach and then slowed it, until he reached Kageyama's now erect penis.

 

Then he began to panic.

 

He didn't know what to do.

 

Blood rose up in his cheeks.

 

"Kageyama?" Hinata squeaked.

 

"Huh?" It came out somewhere between a moan, a growl and a question.

 

"Kageyama?" Hinata squeaked, "Um… Uh... What do I do?"

 

Kageyama frowned. He definitely did not enjoy being turned on and left hanging like this, but it wasn't like his aroused state was ideal to explain how to give a blowjob to his boyfriend either. With a groan, Kageyama decided that he would just have to demonstrate to Hinata how it was done.

 

"Get up," Kageyama said.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Get up."  
 

"Um…" Hinata muttered as he got up.

 

The moment Hinata did, Kageyama grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him against the wall. Their mouths met briefly, then Kageyama's mouth was on Hinata's jaws, nibbling at his neck, teasing his nipples, trailing down his stomach.

 

All the while, Hinata was getting more and more aroused, until finally, Kageyama's mouth closed in Hinata's hard length. He felt Hinata do a little jump and recoil. Which only served to encourage Kageyama to begin sucking and playing around the head of Hinata's shaft.

 

Above Kageyama, Hinata could feel Kageyama's tongue licking and sucking his tip and let out an involuntary gasp. He could feel Kageyama's tongue dragging up and forth his length, his strong, smooth hands pinning his hips to the wall. Hinata was burning. He had never felt anything like this before. He had never felt anything so powerful, so pleasurable, so good.

 

"Kageyama," Hinata moaned as his fingers found themselves balled up in Kageyama's hair, lightly pressuring Kageyama closer to him.

 

He could feel Kageyama's mouth sucking gently at his shaft, first at the tip and then moving up in intervals along the span. Hinata let out an involuntary shiver and increased the pressure of his hands on Kageyama's head. More. He wanted more. 

 

Below him, Kageyama took a deep breath and took him in. Kageyama felt Hinata inching his hips forward, accompanied with a groan. Kageyama took him in deeper and began sucking. More and more until-

 

Until Hinata couldn't stand the burning sensation anymore.

 

"K-k-kageyama!" Hinata exclaimed, "I-I-I'm going to-"

 

Hinata's broken words were cut short by his sudden ejaculation.

 

Kageyama looked at Hinata, remembering his still hard penis. Kageyama could see that Hinata was hunched over to catch his breath, his cheeks flushed and his hands were rested on his thighs. Or in other words, completely useless. He's going to have to do it himself. So he set his own hand to wrap around his shaft and began pumping. All the while thinking of Hinata and his exposed state, his moans, his previous kisses down his neck, chest and stomach.

 

Whilst Kageyama was busy jerking himself off,  Hinata was still trying to compose himself, only to look down to find that Kageyama was still kneeling below him. Hinata could see Kageyama's hands wrapped around his own shaft, vigorously moving up and down. Without knowing how he had the audacity or courage to do it, Hinata suddenly found his arms were wrapping around Kageyama and his hands replacing Kageyama's and Kageyama moaning his name.

 

It didn't take long for Kageyama to come and when he did he collapsed against the wall, trying to calm his pants.

 

After a full minute or two of hard breathing, Kageyama and Hinata slowly delved back into reality again. They became aware that they were both naked in the shower, and that the shower was still running and the various firsts the two had just experienced.

 

"Hey Hinata," Kageyama said, still catching his breath, still sprawled out on the floor, face being showered with a constant stream of water.

 

"Yeah?" Hinata said.

 

"You should come over more often."

 

Hinata laughed, " I will."


	2. Sunshine and Bubbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some bonus Kagehina fluff. :)

Once they were dried and fully clothed, Hinata asked, "Hey, Kageyama, do you want to watch a movie together maybe?"

"What movie?" Kageyama asked.

"Any, I don't mind. I just want to sit on the couch with my head on your shoulder."

Kageyama laughed, "Why don't we just go to bed and do that?"

In response to his question, Hinata lit up with a smile as bright as a thousand suns.

Kageyama turned his arm slightly and lead Hinata to his bedroom. Kageyama gently pulled Hinata into bed with him. Kageyama's armed were circled around Hinata. They were only a breath away, their forehead and nose touching, their eyes closed, warmth radiating from both of them. It was the most comfortable that Kageyama and Hinata had ever been.

"Hey Kageyama," Hinata muttered with his eyes closed.

"Yeah?" Kageyama replied.

"What's your favourite colour?"

Kageyama thought for a while before replying with, "orange."

 _Orange like you, your hair and Karasuno._ He thought.

"What’s your favourite food?"

"Pork curry with an egg on top."

"Favourite subject?"

"Oi- why are you asking all these useless questions?"

"Because I like you, Kageyama."

"Oi…" Kageyama frowned and leaned closer to Hinata whilst simultaneously tightening his arms. It was really hard to stay mad at someone when they've just outright confessed their love for you. "Go to sleep already."

"Okay," Hinata pressed himself closer against Kageyama, so that their face, chest and legs were pressed and tangled together.

Kageyama looked at Hinata and thought that even though Hinata was clumsy, hot-headed and has way too much energy for his own good, it was precisely because of these reasons that at the end of the day, Kageyama was glad that Hinata was placed on the crook of his shoulder, right next to him.

With those thoughts, Kageyama leant in closer to Hinata. He breathed in his scent of sunshine and bubbles. Not that he knew what those smelt like, but if he had to imagine, they'd probably smell exactly like Hinata.

He couldn't imagine holding anything more precious. And with the dorkiest smile plastered to his face, Kageyama fell asleep.


End file.
